Red Alert
by MegamiSilence
Summary: During the day they're your average popular highschool students, but during the night they're the world's most dangerous vigilantes; searching for the truth about their powers, they come across some boys for help!
1. Default Chapter

Red Alert  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
AN: This doesn't have GW for awhile, but when it does it'll be more important, so I'm keeping this a GW/SM cross over. This is entitled after the song "Red Alert", by Basement Jaxx. I made all the outfits for the chicks in this, cuz I am a clothes designer. Some of the outfits are going to be re-used in my sis's upcoming fic "Let's Get Dirty", so look out for that one. You can see these pics when I get my site rebuilt.... until then, if you want to see these pics, e-mail me and I'll send them to you. Anyways, enjoy.  
_________________________________________________  
  
In a simple, peaceful town there would be older folks, and younger children being blessed everyday. Parents would have jobs, and dinner would always be at 6:00. In Japan, this town will never exist. Only parties, dancing, drinking and having fun. Then again, what kind of town would it be if there were no crimes? Nothing. Which brings up the fact law. But in this particular town, law never existed either. The criminals seemed to overpower everyone, until a group of girls got together and decided they were going to take the law into their own hands.  
  
It was a cold night, it had just finished raining, and everybody was inside. Anybody who's anybody would be at only one location, the Silver Moon. A club for dancing and drinking, everybody's favorite past time. Everyone thought it was just a parody of 'The Blue Moon', but if they were to say that in front of the owner, they would be at their doom. The leader was the toughest, coldest, but smartest person anyone could know around this area, all but one. Her partner, Hotaru Tomoe.   
  
Usagi Tsukino was sitting in her office, looking out the window at the full moon. She never knew why she decided to name her club the Silver Moon, but whenever she looked at the moon, she felt something eerie pulling at her. Making her need more answers, and getting angry, because she would never get one. The moon never spoke to her... but why would it? It was a moon for God's sake. Maybe she just became more paranoid than she thought.   
  
A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts, and brought her back to reality. "Come in," she said in a monotone. Her voice was deep, but not naturally, almost in a whisper. The door slowly opened, and a figure in a shadow approached the desk. Usagi never turned around, sensing who was present. "Anything yet?" she asked, keeping her eyes glued to the moon.  
  
"No." came the short, but cold reply. A new song started up, and the crowd of people cheered on. Usagi finally looked at the person, that continually arrived every hour to give her the news. Except this time she didn't leave right off the bat, which alerted Usagi that there was something she wanted to ask. Usagi gave a solemn nod, her down, looking evil. "Ami has information that wouldn't go smoothly if nine girls were in your office for a meeting and no one to guard the club." Usagi nodded once agin, and arose from her seat.   
  
Both girls walked out of the office, and around half the club, top floor, before they got to the stairs. They walked down the stairs subtly, ignoring the cat calls, and whistles they received. They both glared at anyone who dared cat call in front of them. Especially Hotaru, she was known to keep death anywhere she went; making people afraid that she was a murderer or something, hence no one got in her way. Hotaru was more of a personal assistant to Usagi, always fighting for her, and making all the small deals. No one knew if Usagi was capable of smashing someone's face in. Only nine specific people knew the truth of Usagi, her past, and her plans for the future.   
  
The two girls made their way through the mob of people dancing, until most of the respectful people started to form a path for them, all the way towards the table Ami sat at, drinking her white wine. Without word Usagi and Hotaru sat down at the table, looking normal, knowing different. Ami never acknowledged them, and kept quiet until all the girls approached the table. All of a sudden a blur of blond buzzed by, and slid extremely fast, next to Hotaru, pushing her to the end of the long seat. Hotaru glared angrily at Minako.  
  
"Um... sorry, Hotaru. So what's up? I saw you guys making your O.So.Graceful way through the crowd." Minako waited for about ten minutes, when she never got a response, she pouted, and folded her arms across her chest. "Man, you guys need to lighten up a bit..... Ami..... what are you drinking?"   
  
Ami finally looked up from her computer, at Minako, "White wine." she said. She rolled her eyes, when Minako stayed in the same position she was in when she asked the question. Minako wasn't very .... quiet. She was the wild one of the group, and very ....loud! Her blond didn't exactly give her the title 'dumb', but she did have this sort of energy, screaming dumb blond. Maybe that's what makes her loose.   
  
In a couple more minutes, two other pairs arrived. All of them sat down, and starred at Minako evilly. They had a feeling this meeting was silently called because Minako was at fault. Minako looked at the quad and made an innocent smile, and held her V sign, "Wasn't me this time!" she squealed. Eight pairs of eyes rolled at the same time.  
  
"We were just dancing. I think I broke someone's nose!" Rei announced happily. This time Minako eye-balled Rei. Rei knew she was just dying to know why, "He did that really lame-ass joke...'Are you an alien, because your ass is outta this world' ... so I punched him in the face." Minako gave a 'show off' face. Rei smiled in triumph, even though she was always the one to get a good shot at some loser's face.  
  
Everyone were still starring at Rei and Minako, when Ami began to speak. "I followed the date of the serial killer 'Death Mask.' It seems, the dates of his murders come in a pattern. Every moon phase he strikes; during a full moon. This is the last day of a full moon, so if he hasn't killed anyone yet, tonight is the next date. In this article I found, it seems the authorities found the victim's blood used as paint; a blood red rose." Ami hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Sounds like anyone we know?" Haruka asked in her masculine soft voice. Everyone nodded, knowing who this killer was. Knowing he was dangerous and ready to strike again. Everyone except Usagi.   
  
"Usagi, don't you agree?" asked a surprised Minako. Usagi only looked up at the group for a moment... until she whispered something, and left. "What did she say?" Minako asked, being farthest away from hearing her.  
  
"She said... he's dead." Hotaru repeated. It was true, Mamoru had been murdered by another man, looking for some guy that reminded him of his disobedient son. But it wasn't like Mamoru couldn't of framed the man, threatening him to keep his mouth quiet or he would kill him, all the while he's alive and free... or something like that.   
  
The girls kept chatting, talking over drinks, about evidence, and victims and possible future victims. All except Makoto. She was busy starring at a cute guy that had just arrived, and started dancing on his own to another typical dance mix song. She couldn't help starring at him because of his bad boy look. Everything punk, except one detail that put him out of place, Makoto noticed his expensive 19 carat gold rig that was something no punk boy would wear. Only punk-dealer boys could afford a ring like that, let alone wear one. Makoto looked at Rei, "I'm going to get a better look at the drug dealer that just walked... hope you find a clue." She slipped out of her position on the long seat. She moved in a sexy fashion, towards the man who just ordered the drink. Once he received his order, he turned around watching the others dance away. Makoto stopped at the bar, getting his attention immediately. He took a rather long look at her, making sure he caught every feature perfectly. Makoto acted smooth, making it 'obvious' she wanted him to. "Want to buy me a drink?" she asked dreamily. He nodded eagerly, and ordered her a drink. She knew tonight was perfect to get an idiot to want her, since she was wearing the dress that killed all dresses. It was tight, and meant for curvy women... both of which fit her description. A green pattern of blossoms,- on black spandex- swirled all around and stopped at the bottom, where a strip of transparent material took over, making the dress even shorter. It was low neck, spaghetti strapped, and crossed at the back, in a low fashion. The cherry that was in her drink, was taken out by Makoto. She proceeded to use it in her plot of seduction, licking it, and sucking on it, making the man feel hotter than before. "Lets go outside." The man made a drowsy nod, and followed her out the door and around the corner. What Makoto didn't know was, there were friends of this punk dealer.  
  
Michiru looked around for a second, thinking Makoto should be coming back soon. It was almost true, when she discovered Makoto not being present. "Did anyone see where Makoto went?" she asked half worriedly. She was responded with a chorus of 'no's'. That's when the girls looked all around, and then at each other. In a split second, they all shot up from where they were sitting, and searched all around the club.  
  
*****  
  
Makoto stopped walking, and turned around. The guy looked at her suspiciously, "What's the matter babe? I'm still here." Makoto gave an annoyed, 'I know' smile. Then she walked up to the man, and kneed him in the nuts. He kneeled down holding himself, in deep pain, cursing at her. Without any warning, someone shot out from the shadows and kicked Makoto in her side. Makoto flew towards the wall on her left, followed by slamming into it. She growled, and got up. Running and flying towards the man who cheap-shot her, some how made her anger die down... after she pounced on him, and knocked him unconscious.   
  
When she got up, two more guys came at her, she managed to get them away from her, until even two more came at her from the behind and held her down by her arms. The leader got up and looked at her with a cynical smile, "Oh, you think you're real smart, don't you whore?" His reply was a spit. He wiped it off, and punched her in the stomach. She groaned in pain, but never let it get outside of her mouth. She would die before she would let the enemy know she couldn't take the pain.  
  
"Hey!" Minako yelled, getting the attention of the men that were punching the shit out of Makoto. A trickle of blood fell from Makoto's lips, and then the man turned around. He was totally alarmed, when Ami immediately threw one of her daggers at the guy holding Makoto's left arm. The leader looked at the guy, as he let go of Makoto, and fell to the ground, to his death. Makoto wasted no time, and used the other guy as support, kicking the leader in the face, and twisting right around until she had the man holding onto her right arm in a headlock, and then she snapped his neck.  
  
It seemed every time they took out one man, another jumped out of the shadows. It was more insane then anything. It was a never ending supply of bad guys. One man went after Minako, but she side stepped, and held her chain out, clothes lining him. Another guy approached Rei from behind, and he tackled her. She twirled as they fell, and punched him in the process. When they were on the ground, she took out an arrow and stabbed him in the chest.  
  
A trio of men threw themselves at Ami, but she whipped both her daggers at the two on the outside, which blew them back towards the walls, pining them there, and then she jump-kicked the middle one, who just happened to hit the one Haruka was fighting in the back, pushing him against Haruka's sword.  
  
Haruka kicked the man off of her sword, and turned around. Surprised she gasped, and was hit in the face with a brick. She fell to the ground. Michiru witnessed this, and turned three shades of red. She screeched at the man, who turned around at the sudden sound, and was hit by a wave of nothing. it was like an energy blast that shot out of her mirror she held. The man went down hard.  
  
Everybody walked up to Haruka offering to help her up, she didn't accept, only getting a little chilled at the look in Michiru's eyes. It was pure hatred, as she starred at the man she knocked out. Haruka walked up to Michiru and lifted her chin. Michiru's eyes sort of sparkled, and became normal again, almost like she had been in a trance. "What did you just do with that mirror?" Haruka asked cautiously. Michiru shrugged, being confused of what happened herself.   
  
The girls looked around, knowing they still had work to do. Cleaning up the mess.   
  
*****  
  
In the office, Usagi and Setsuna looked down at the girls through the window, watching their actions. Studying how they were doing and evaluating their work. Although the girls won, Usagi had a disappointed look to her, Setsuna looked down at Usagi, and patted her shoulder, telling her that she needn't worry about the girls, but voicing other wise, "That didn't go too well." Usagi nodded, looking away from the image through the window.  
  
Just then Hotaru walked into the room, and approached the two. They all looked at each other, secretly telling messages with their eyes, until Hotaru spoke, "We need more people."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Well how's that for getting it done in one night. I know it's sort of short, but I had this fic planned a long time, and I wanted to get it started. Yes the girls actually kill people, but hey? They're vigilantes, what can I say? I hope you liked it. Please remember to REVIEW!!!!!!! review, this is my first attempt at a Sailor moon/Gundam wing/ review & Ranma ½ fic, so I hope you'll be wanting more chapters, and review!!!!!!   
  
Ja ne, Megami*Silence 


	2. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers!

Red Alert  
By: Megami*Silence  
Chapter #2~ Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers.  
disclaimer: Not mine!!  
AN: Hey, coming back for round two. In this chapter we're going to introduce Ranma 1/2. I only received 7 reviews for my first chapter, which is ok but I know this fic is going to get really interesting, so I hope I get more reviews this time around. Please, if you did read this fic, please, please, please review!!! For the readers that are liking this story, don't worry, I'm not giving up!!!! Well, enjoy!  
______________________________________  
  
It was early morning Saturday, and Akane woke up feeling great. She changed into her gi, and walked downstairs and straight to the dojo, not too far away from her home. Once she was inside she took a deep breath, and cleared all thoughts from her mind except that of martial arts. She stopped after a minute, knowing that she was going to have a great workout today. Feeling determined, and high spirited she placed some bricks in the center of the dojo, placed a mat on top of that, and kneeled in front of it.   
  
After a few breaths, and positioning, she was ready. She pulled her hand back slightly, allowing her it to ball into a fist. 'One... two... three...GO' her mind counted down, she threw her hand upon the bricks as hard as she could, and the pressure from her strength cracked each brick to crumbles. She looked at the mess and then smiled at her accomplishment, 'Wow that was better than the last time.' she thought to herself.  
  
"You suck, I could do much better than that you know." A new voice said. Akane's pretty smile turned into a demising eye-balling Look. She looked to her left, and saw exactly who she didn't want to see this early in the morning. Ranma Saotome, the biggest, strongest dummy in all of Japan!   
  
"What did you say, you big retard?" She warned in that angry tone of hers. She kept her eyes on him like a hawk.  
  
"I said-"He would've repeated it, if Akane hadn't of cut him off.  
  
"Finish that sentence, and we'll be serving *you* for dinner!!" She screeched, and started to walk away.  
  
"I dare you to try anything!" He challenged. Akane stopped, storm and rage flashing through her eyes. She turned around and ran after Ranma. He pushed himself away from the wall, and stood in a ready stance, waiting for her to try and fight him. At the last minute, as Akane was still charging at Ranma, a blur came in through the doorway, and landed atop of Ranma, which threw Ranma to the ground just as Akane dove at him. So instead of beating each other up, Akane and Ranma simply beat themselves up. Akane went sailing over Ranma's crushed body, and into the front yard, crashing into some things along the way.   
  
Ranma groaned, and put his weight on his right elbow, while rubbing his sore face with the other. "RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was screamed by Akane, and Ranma's hurt look turned into fear, as his life points decreased by 10. Ranma jumped to his feet, zipped down the lawn and onto the roof of the house. Akane picked up a broom, that happened to be laying on the ground next to her, and went flying after him.   
  
In the kitchen, Kasumi watched the rumble of the morning, and shook her head in disapproval. Nabiki walked inside, and sniffed the fresh tea that had just been made. Nabiki reached for one of the pickles on the table, but Kasumi slapped her hand away. "Now Nabiki, not until breakfast is ready." Nabiki pouted. Kasumi turned around and walked back to the kitchen sink, looking out the window again, to call Akane and Ranma for breakfast. "Really, I wish those two would stop fighting. They have to start learning how to act as a couple, if their going to be married." Kasumi voiced her concern.  
  
  
Nabiki looked at Kaumi like she was dense. "Get real Kasumi, the only way they'll act as a couple is if Akane learns to cook, and Ranma learns to not be a girl sometimes. And we both know, that's never going to happen!" Kasumi, still looking out the window sighed, while Nabiki snatched a pickle from the table, and tossed it into her mouth. Kasumi turned around, and saw Nabiki chewing.  
  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi protested. Nabiki made her quick exit, and sat down at the family table. Kasumi soon followed, holding a tray full of bowls. She sat one down in front of everyone. Just then Akane bounced in, her smile reappearing on her face. Then Ranma walked in, a large, noticeable mark trailing down his face. He grudgingly sat down next to her, folding his arms across his chest, and ending with a 'humph' sound.   
  
"Morning everyone, I went to retrieve the mail, and we all got something. Well, except for Ranma." she announced. She handed Nabiki, and Kasumi their letters. They all opened it at the same time, and quickly skimmed over it. A chorus of gasps were heard, "WHAT?!?!?! Run to the abandoned warehouse on 5th avenue?!?! That's practically on the other side of Nerima!!" Akane voiced, loudly.  
  
"Mine says to go to the Ferinkin Highschool's swimming pool." Nabiki quickly stated after Akane's eruption.  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped at her letter. Nabiki and Akane crowded behind her to read her letter for themselves. All together they hollered, "Go to Kuno's place!?!?!"   
  
While the girls were speaking of their notorious letters, Ranma, Soun, Genma, and Hopposai quirked an eyebrow, not understanding what it was that the girls were doing. All four of them just shrugged and went back to eating their breakfast. When they were finished they looked back up, and saw the girls had disappeared.  
*****  
  
Akane ran as fast as she could. She didn't believe she was doing this. What if it was a trap? Or one of Kuno's sick snares for her to step in. 'Oh well,' she contradicted, 'I guess I'm going to have to find out.'  
  
Akane ran past the Cat Café, and down the street, and took a sharp left. Now she was on the main street, she ran past a ton of people, apologizing for hitting some, and yelling at others to move out of her way. She kept going. The warehouse must've been another 10 minutes away, how was she supposed to get there without tiring first?  
  
*****  
  
Nabiki zipped up and down little streets, trying to take a short cut to her school. She had guessed that someone was watching her, or at least testing her. Even though the thought thrilled her, she still wasn't sure of what to think. She kept on running though, maybe she would take a less obvious way of getting inside and see if there was someone there waiting for her, or at least if it was a trap.   
  
As she ran down the park street, she thought she saw something in the trees. Than she told herself, that's what she wanted to believe. But when she looked up again it appeared there was something going from one tree to another. It must've been a person, because it was much too large for an animal, like a cat, or squirrel.   
  
Nabiki stopped for a minute to investigate. She walked up to a tree, and looked into it. But it was hard to see, from all the blossoms that covered it. Nabiki wrinkled her nose, and looked away. Suddenly something hung upside down from a tree branch and hung right in her face. It frightened Nabiki so much she screamed, and booted it down the street. Losing breath all the way.   
  
She had to stop for a couple of breaths, and noticed that her school wasn't too far away. She kept running, still trying to figure out what the heck it was that scared her half to death.  
  
*****  
  
Kasumi walked along the street, watching the children play, and the puppies roaming around. She adored puppies, they were so cute and cuddly. The sight of the trees swaying in the cool breeze warmed her heart. The sunshine poured onto her face, it really did make her happy to get outside and watch a community grow with love.   
  
Though one thought was still lingering in her head. Who would want her to go to the Kuno residence? It's not like any of the Kuno children knew her that well. She was only known as another neighbor... and the sister of the two most beautiful and enviable girls in Nerima (which is what Tatewaki and Kodachi thought).   
  
Kasumi just wanted to find out what she had to do with all this silly running around. It was alright for Nabiki and Akane to explore the infamous letter/ scavenger hunt, but for Kasumi to be apart of anything was almost completely ridiculous.   
  
Kasumi continued to walk down the street, when from afar, she saw the Kuno residence fence, and something draped over it. Kasumi walked a little quicker, feeling a rush of excitement fill her senses. She started to smile over excited of the knowledge that she now understood, someone must have noticed her and thought she would be a great person to ask to play a little game with.  
  
Once she was at the fence, she looked up at the height of the wall, and realized that it was far too tall for her to get to the object draped over it. She tried jumping up to it, but it didn't work either. So she looked around for any sources that would help get it back to the ground, wondering how anyone could have got that there.  
  
She saw that on the ground was a rather long stick. Although it was just lying there, she could tell it was used for fighting because of the way it was created, and shaped. She shrugged that thought off though, and started to drag the object off of the fence. It worked rather easily for her to do that. She was sort of happy to know that she did something that could seem a little difficult for others to do.   
  
The object turned out to be paper, and it floated to the ground. Kasumi bent down to pick it up, and she thought she saw something moving at a fast speed in the corner of her eye. But it couldn't have been a car, because there was no evidence that a car was anywhere around there. 'That's strange.' she thought. 'Maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me.' But there it was again. She stood up, and picked up the paper on her way. She looked around, not knowing what to expect. When she couldn't see anything anymore, she looked down at the paper that she was holding in her hand. "Oh my." she breathed. Not another letter!  
  
*****  
  
Akane was still running, it had been 5 minutes, and she was losing breath and strength quick. All she wanted was to get there, but her senses were telling her to get water. She gave in to her senses, and walked into a café. She looked around, panting from the immense running she had done. She saw not many people. But what caught her eye was a pair of girls. She couldn't see their faces, since their backs were towards her, but she just got this weird sensation when she looked at them.   
  
A voice snapped her out her reverie, and asked, "What'll you have?" Akane whirled around in a daze, and looked at the waitress dumbfounded.   
  
"Uh... water?" she barely squeezed out. The waitress noticed the heavy panting, no voice and wild perspiration, and smiled at her. Akane slowly sat down at the counter, awaiting her glorious water. But she still stared at the pair, an eerie feeling giving her chills down her spine. She was tempted to walk over there and ask if she knew them, but that would be kind of weird, especially since she only saw the backs of their heads. Once again the same voice broke her concentration.  
  
"Here ya go. No charge." the waitress said, playing with some hair, twirling it around her fingers, and chewing some gum. Akane smiled and gave her appreciation. She gulped down the water, remembering how heavenly it tasted. When she was finished, she set the cup down, and gave her thanks once again. Before she left, she stopped to look at the girls again, but realized time was being loss, and every second counted.   
  
She once again continued to run, along the way she felt some dizziness and fatigue hit her, but she strived to go on. She kept herself on track, and from here on she knew a short cut, and ran into a field. It wasn't that big so she cut through the center of it, and on the other side was a bridge. She ran across it, and onto a little trail. It was green and lucius. The smell of flowers heightened her senses, and she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and inhaled and exhaled the pretty scents.   
  
Finally she got to the end of the trail, and saw the warehouse down the street. It was all abandoned, the houses and factories. It was a terrible fire that caught onto the whole street, and it was a big tragedy. She ran down the street, and stopped at the crooked door. She bent over, with her hands on her knees and breathed in and out, until her breath was regulated.   
  
She looked up at the warehouse, something telling to go home, but she was too tired to just give up now that she got here. She slowly walked right up to the door, and slipped through the broken wooden door. Akane started coughing she sniffed inside, a moldy scent and very smoky. But hey? It was abandoned, so it really didn't matter. She looked around for a few seconds observing her surroundings. What she saw she couldn't really describe, but there was something that seemed out of place. There, hanging off of a snapped ladder, was a pair of nanchuks. She walked up to them, and picked them up, looking them over. They were definitely new, and just recently placed there. She liked them already. She thought they were beautiful. Akane had a twinkle in her eyes.   
  
She started to use them, swinging them around herself, under and over her arms, and above her head. She laughed at the sight, and started to do a helicopter move, when she hit the already broken ladder. The ladder immediately broke off of the second level it was attached to, and smashed to the ground. Akane eye-balled it carefully, making an innocent look at it. A paper fell out of the sky, from the commotion and landed on Akane's head. She took it off of her head and looked at it. "Oh, give me a break! Not another letter!" she whined.  
  
*****  
  
Nabiki made it to the school no problem, but she had to climb a fence, and hop into a tree to get there. Still in puzzle from the object that hung out of the tree, which she now excused as a Sasquatch. Now in the tree, she looked around at the surroundings of the school. She saw nothing, but grass. Skepticism still lingered in her mind, but her curiosity was a lot stronger than her skepticism . She hopped out of the tree, and walked down through the schoolyard, still watching her back. Once she came to the pool, she looked all around it. Still, she saw nothing. She had no clue as to why she was to be at the pool if anything, but there must be an answer. And then she got a better idea.  
  
Nabiki started climbing up the ladder to the diving board. It was a long climb, because the diving board happen to be three stories high. She wasn't afraid of heights though, so it alright with her. Once she got to the top, she looked around trying to see if there was anything there. It was a much better view than from the tree. She pouted loudly when she realized nothing was there. She sat down at the end of the diving board, and looked down into the pool. Staring at the water, she realized that there was something _in_ the pool, not around it. She stood up again, and dived into the pool. The adrenalin rush was enough, but the feeling of cold water touching her body, felt great.   
  
She swam to the bottom of the pool, and started to retrieve the object, when she realized that it was attached to something, she used it as a rope to pull herself to where it was attached to. It ended up being attached to a filter. She reached in and grabbed something, and pulled it out. She reached the surface and gulped for air. It was a bottle that she had grabbed. Nabiki pulled herself out of the pool, and onto the ledge, and sat down. She pulled out the loose cork, and inside was a piece of paper. Nabiki carefully pulled that out, so she wouldn't get it too wet.   
  
"Oh lord, another one? Is this going to end or what? I should be getting paid for this!!" She voiced and opened the letter to read.  
  
*****  
  
Akane read over the letter to make sure she understood it right. The letter told her to keep the nanchuks, Akane gaped at the letter. Keep them? Who in their right mind would give something so beautiful to someone they don't even know? Then again maybe this person did know her. She picked the nanchuks up and swung them around once again. A smile lifted upon her face from the gracefulness that took place using this weapon. She sat down again, and continued to read. " In the West of your ground, a shrine you have found. A shield is best fit, watch out or you will get hit."   
  
"That's strange." Akane commented. "West.... shrine... Oh right! There's a temple not too far away from here. I guess that's my next destination." Then she rolled up the letter, shoved it in her gi and ran out the door, not forgetting the nanchuks.  
  
*****  
  
Nabiki stared at the protruding letter. It had told her to keep the whip, which she had forgot to pick up out of the pool on her way to the bottle. And then she read the rest of the instructions. It had said: " I'm waiting at the shopping mall, at a place where you could fall. I'm like a snake, I can strike, brass knuckles is what I like." Nabiki thought about this for a while. Someone's waiting at the shopping mall for her but where can you fall?   
  
"Well if you fall, you have to be somewhere up high..... ooh, this person is waiting for me on the roof of the shopping mall, must be a good view." So, she got on her feet, and put the letter down. Then she dove into the pool, to retrieve the whip. When she got it, she swam back to the surface and pulled herself out. She picked up the letter and ran towards the mall.  
  
*****  
  
Kasumi read the letter carefully. "* The bo that you found is yours, please keep it with you* Where the fountain is, is where I'll be, use the bo, that's the key. Forget kindness and replace it with spurn, and always remember to return." Kasumi didn't quite understand the last phrase. But she knew she had to go to the fountain, which wasn't very far at all. She used to always go there to study when she was still in school.  
  
She picked up her bo and turned around. She was startled by a person who was standing right in front of her. The person was actually Kodachi Kuno. A girl that Kasumi knew her sisters didn't particularly like. Kodachi was kind of... crazy. She was absolutely in love with Ranma and despised Ranma's other half, not knowing that they are the same person. Kasumi smiled at Kodachi, and bowed in respect.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kodachi, it's nice to meet you again." She said being polite.  
  
Kodachi smiled mockingly, "That bo, where did you get it?" she asked eye balling it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kasumi took a quick look at her bo, and it was the first time she noticed the initials K. T. on it. IT was most definitely hers. "Well, I found it lying here but-"  
  
"Well if it was lying here, then it rightfully belongs to me!" Kodachi cut in hastily.  
  
Kasumi realized that was probably true, but the fact of the matter was someone gave it to her, and she wasn't about to just hand it over to someone else. She looked up at Kodachi, the smile leaving her face, "Gomen Kodachi, but I know that this bo is mine. It was given to me as a gift," she tried to explain.  
  
Kodachi took a sharp breath, "You said that you found it lying here on this very ground," she stomped a foot, " So that is mine! Give it to me!!" Kodachi grabbed hold of the weapon, and tried to pry it from Kasumi's hands but Kasumi was going to keep the bo no matter what.   
  
'Forget all kindness.... forgive me Kodachi' she thought silently. Kasumi threw all her weight into her arms, and pulled the bo towards herself like a lever. The bo swung up on Kodachi's side, and slammed her in the stomach. The force was so hard, Kodachi immediately dropped the bo and kneeled in pain, her eyes widened in complete shock. Kasumi bit her lip, 'Better go now!' She picked up the bo and letter, and ran down the street as fast as she could, "Gomen nasai Kodachi!!!!" She shouted while running.   
  
She turned a corner of the street and continued to run. The farther away from Kodachi the better. And then for a second Kasumi thought about what she did. She abruptly stopped. She just hurt Kodachi? How could she have done that? What kind of person was she now? She looked towards the sky, worry etched on her face.   
  
A group of girls rushed by as loud music filled the air. Kasumi looked at the girls as they hurried, and saw that there was a concert playing at a café. Everybody seemed to be there. Kasumi forgot about what had happened for a few minutes to see what was going on. But when she got closer, she realized that the fountain was right across the street.   
  
So Kasumi went to the fountain. She bent over the edge to splash some cold water on her face. When the refreshing feeling finally set in, she looked down into the water. When she noticed a reflection of a person standing behind her, about to hit her with a staff.  
____________________________________________  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So how's that for a Ranma mixer eh? There wasn't much editing, so sorry for that, but I'm glad I got this out sooner, cause I really like this one, and it's fun to write. Review, to tell me how evil I am or how much you hate this fic, I don't care I just want feedback!! Arigato!!  
  
Megami*Silence 


	3. State of Emergency, How Beautiful to Me

Red Alert By: MegamiSilence Chapter #3 State of Emergency, how beautiful to me.  
AN: Here's another chapter coming at ya. I didn't get as many reviews for the last two as I would have liked but it's ok, cuz I'm not giving up! This chapter is a continuation of the last one, so I'm going to repeat sort of what happened in the last chapter first. I know there is a lot of secrecy and there hasn't been mention of Gundam Wing yet but that will change soon enough. Just have a little patience, I know you'll like it if you wait.  
TTTTTTTTHHHHTTTTTTTTHHTTTTTTTTHHTTTTTTTTHHTTTTTTTT 

Kasumi gasped breathlessly, someone was trying to attack her. She quickly moved out of the way before she was whacked with a large heavy looking staff. She turned around and stared into a pair of garnet eyes. They were mesmerizing, one look and she was in awe, but she was being threatened still lingered and she stood back. The woman forced her staff forward and Kasumi's reflexes held her bo up to block the hit.

The staff itself was spellbinding, its metal shining and the large ruby gem placed on the top was simply beautiful, but the woman held a great deal of beauty herself. She looked of wisdom, but her age was not of question. Her aura reeked classicalness, only Kasumi was a bit skeptical of her years because of the outfit that the woman was wearing.

She stood tall in a silver, chic silk skirt that resembled the Chinese culture of which had tassels hanging off of the bottom of it and a split up the leg not revealing too much. Her top was more simple yet sexy, as it was a backless halter top in a deep garnet colour, one that would match her eyes. Her boots traveled her up leg until it reached her kneecaps, in a gloss leather look. The two most interesting things about her outfit that made Kasumi's insides flutter, was her hand gloves and her contrasting thick, white belt. It gave Kasumi thoughts of martial arts and strength. Something this woman, she did not doubt, had.

The woman swung her staff around her fingers and swerved it left, right and center at Kasumi. Kasumi dodged all of them, trying to think of one good reason this person had to fight with her. She didn't know of anyone who would want to fight her for any reason at all.

"Come on! Fight back, use your weapon!" The woman challenged. Kasumi's eyes widened in shock. Fight? She didn't know how to fight, and use a weapon! The very thought made her shiver. She stopped to think, something, she never realized was a extremely bad mistake.

"But why? Why do we have to fight? I don't even know you!"

The woman drew her staff upon Kasumi and hit her on the shoulder. Kasumi flinched in pain, refusing to scream.  
"This isn't a matter of reasoning, it's about inflicting pain on your enemy!"The woman yelled at her.

This seemed to upset her in a very different way, and when she looked up the woman saw something strange glowing in Kasumi's eyes, something dangerous.

TTTTHHTTTT

Akane finally slowed to a stop at the old shrine. It was a very ancient shrine she had entered and was probably lived in thousand's of years ago. The sight was priceless as Akane looked around, she never thought she would ever walk into a deserted dojo.

The walls were a torn brown and dusty look, with scattered broken statues, the missing pieces shattered throughout the dojo grounds.

She took a look around and saw nothing. "Hello?" She called out. She dropped the nunchukus to the ground and looked around 360 degrees. She didn't understand the absence of life let alone a note or paper of some sort.

'I thought this was a prank!' She fought inside her head. Anger rising, she turned around and made her way out of the dojo.

With an acute buzzing noise, something wisped passed her ear. She stopped and watched what it was. She squinted her eyes, but couldn't make it out. It just kept going and going. She crouched down low and picked up a piece of glass. She stood again holding it on an angle. She stared into the reflection.

She saw a moving figure behind her. Then it stopped. Akane's brows furrowed. What was this person doing? She questioned silently. Then she saw a strange action and Akane jumped out of the way.

She ran into a half broken statue and pushed herself off of it. She was now looking directly at the one whom could have been the one to send her the unfriendly invitation, or just a girl that's pissed off at something.

"Is it you?" Akane yelled, "Are you the one?" She had an angry tone to her voice. Although she was angry, but even more exhausted.

"Why do you ask questions without a question in it?" The girl counter-asked. Akane looked puzzled at her. What was she talking about? Was this girl implying that she didn't have good verbalization skills?

"HEY! What are YOU talking about? I WANT to know if it was YOU that sent ME the LET-TER!" She screamed. Her anger boiled over.

The black-haired beauty smirked. 'You'll see' she whispered into Akane's mind.

Akane looked back and forth, no one was close enough to have whispered to her. She didn't understand where she heard that. Maybe she was imagining it? Maybe she was getting heat exhaustion? Or maybe this girl...

She looked up again. The girl smirked. Akane gasped. She raised her weapon. It was a futuristic version of a crossbow. The girl pulled it back, locked it and clipped it with a round of sharp-looking arrows. They were small, thin and looked as if they were made out of some metal, not wooden ones, as Akane was use to. She had this growing, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like this.

And the girl started.

She started firing arrows. Akane yelped and flew backwards. The arrow hit the position of where her gut was a millisecond ago, in the exact place she felt the uneasy feeling. She stared at it strangely and then she looked at the girl.

When the girl tightened her grip on the crossbow, ready to fire another one, Akane stopped acting with idiocy and got a grip. The girl fired, but one after another. Akane quickly jumped over the statue and belly flopped to the stone ground.

She coughed from the dust. These arrows weren't exactly weak, they hit the statue where Akane was lying, just a bit above her. So Akane arm crawled towards the other side of it, but she was followed by the arrows. They hit the stone and zipped right through it like paper.

Akane needed something armor-like to protect herself. She glanced forward and saw another crumbled statue. At the bottom of it, a shield of the soldier was lying.

If only she could get there without getting hit by the deadly arrows.

TTTTHHTTTT

Nabiki looked around in wonder. What the hell is she doing up here anyway? She was supposed to be meeting someone; the one who sent her the note, but no one was here. There was really nothing up here, and although she knew she had always wondered what was up here since she was little, now she just wished she could go home and chill out in her room.

She looked at the whip that she now held in her possession. Why would someone want to give her a whip anyway? She hoped this wasn't some trick from a horny degenerate bondage freak; it wasn't her style.

She paced back and forth staring at her watch, counting down until the exact time she was going to leave. It started to get hotter out, and perspiration was accumulating on her forehead. 'Great, I feel hideously sticky. How wonderful.' She thought as she raised her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. However her hand was wrenched away violently, being lashed by heavy linked chain. Nabiki looked at the chain for a second and then her eyes traveled the chain towards the person holding the other end.

She was standing there with a grin playing on her lips. Nabiki looked her over. 'Well... isn't she just the most inconspicuous person?' she thought, referring to the revealing outfit that she was adorned in, that included a mid-thigh, tight, orange, glossed leather skirt, and a spiked turtle neck, sleeveless shirt, black with a picture of a pirate's skull on the front. The low cut top was connected with the spiked collar by fishnet material.

'Fooled you, didn't I?' she said within Nabiki's mind.

"No way!" Nabiki squeaked, realization that this was not just another Shampoo. The blond-haired girl yanked on the chain that had started to cut the circulation in Nabiki's wrist.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Nabiki cried.

"Toughening you up!" The blond screamed, as she rippled the chain, knocking Nabiki off her feet. Being a Tendo woman, Nabiki learned quickly that you needed to know how to defend yourself. Even though she wasn't particularly interested in martial arts, she did know how to kick butt when need be.

She balanced herself. The blond ran toward her at top speed, Nabiki dropped down and held the chain out, tripping the girl. She did fall, but caught herself, and swept Nabiki off her balance, once again.

Nabiki laid on the ground, looking around, for something in her defense. The blond attempted to stomp on her, but she rolled out of the way and onto the whip she had dropped earlier. What luck she had. She picked it up and jumped onto her feet, lashing the blond in the hand. The girl dropped the chain and held her hand in pain.

Intensely staring at Nabiki, she said in a collect voice, "Very well done. I guess I have to go a little harder now..."

Nabiki cringed, that was hard enough. What was she trying to prove? Was this what was happening to Kasumi and Akane as well?

TTTTHHTTTT

"Fool, never look away from your opponent! Get focused!" Kasumi was, again, brutally bashed in the arm. She never shed a frustrated tear, however she did cry out in pain as it enhanced. She blocked every hit as well as she could, but she was no match for the woman with the staff.

The woman watched Kasumi defend herself, and noticed the glow of her eyes every time she hit her with her staff, she had the potential to unleash extreme power, but always held back. The woman was determined to have her explode with anger as soon as possible, before she, herself, wearied.

She knocked Kasumi in the stomach, and tripped her on her feet. Kasumi's eyes lit with definite anger, but she still did not let it linger. She stood up again, bo at the ready and started to watch the staff with intensity.

The woman slashed at the right, and Kasumi blocked it, same as when she slashed at the left. Then the woman whipped her staff at Kasumi's feet, and Kasumi managed to jump out of the way.

Kasumi was deceived when she watched the staff decline, so she tried to jump again, but then she was cracked over the head with the staff. She felt a rush of immense pain rise in her body, her head swelling, some blood trickling. She fainted to the ground, but did not go unconscious. She touched her wound, and looked at the blood dripping off of her fingers. Her temper began to flare. She felt hot inside, like an inferno. Was she being played with? She did not care anymore, she wanted to get this sick woman back. She had gone too far.

Kasumi jumped to her feet and lunged at the woman, bo ready to strike. The woman backed up, but Kasumi kept a charge on her. She took her bo and flung it around, forcing it into the woman's gut. The woman fell to her knee, holding her ab in pain. Kasumi did not stop, she imitated the woman's moves, and struck her opponent on the shoulder, as hard as possible. The woman gave way and screamed. Then, she too, rose with extreme anger flashing dangerously in her eyes.

"I see you've learned how to fight, suddenly. This shall prove to be a real match now." The woman said, pushing her shoulder back into place, after being dislocated by Kasumi's ill-tempered blow.

"Try what you can. From now on, I will not allow you to harm me." Kasumi yelled back at her. The two women stood five feet from each other, circling one another, staring into each other's eyes, not blinking. As if on cue, both felt the burst of adrenaline, and catapulted towards each other.

It was an even match, but the woman pulled off some martial art moves, that Kasumi could not compete with, however she managed to stand her ground. She warded the woman off with surprise kicks and advances. Kasumi threw her bo at the woman so hard, some wood chipped off of the end and went flying...

TTTTHHTTTT

Quatre Winner, walked alongside one of his comrades, Duo Maxwell, towards a church shelter, offering care for the soldiers, as directed by the very lovely Sally Po. As they walked, Quatre looked towards the hole in the ground, where a very beautiful Japanese fountain once stood, he smiled sadly and looked away.

Suddenly, he was hit in the head by something very forceful, that knocked him into his partner, Duo.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, worried, and ready to fight.

"I don't know," Quatre rubbed his head, "It felt like something was thrown at me... almost like a piece of wood or something..." Quatre looked around, there was no sign of any human presence.

"Dude, maybe we should get you to a doctor... You're kind of freaking me out." Duo looked at Quatre like he was insane, helped him to balance and they walked back to the church.

TTTTHHTTTT

The women fought, and were growing tired very rapidly. Kasumi knocked the woman around a lot, and she, too, was hit with powerful blows, but it seemed as though Kasumi had the upper hand in the fight.  
They were sparring with the sticks, and the woman was leading Kasumi backwards. Kasumi had to jump onto the fountains ledge, and balance herself as she blocked the attacks. At once, Kasumi held the bo like a base ball bat and smacked the woman in the side. She fell like an anvil to the ground. Kasumi was lead to believe she had defeated the woman and she stood there staring down at her, not moving. The woman held herself, rocking back in forth, flinching in pain.

"Who.. Are.. You?" Kasumi breathed, exhausted.

The woman looked up,. Smiled a little and said her name, "Setsuna Meioh. Congratulations, you have been accepted."

Kasumi stared at her, puzzled. What did she mean? The woman picked up her staff and knocked Kasumi off her feet, and she landed in the fountain.

"You won't ever beat me again!" Setsuna said and sat down on the ledge, next to a soaked Kasumi.

TTTTHHTTTT

Akane eyed the shield. She listened to the rounds of arrows fired, every five, there was a hesitation. 1,2 ,3 ,4 , 5 ... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ...

1,2,3,4,5- GO! She shot off as fast as one of the arrows, and tumbled forward, picking up the shield, and placing it in front of herself. It was made of brass, it seemed. Akane stood up, and ran for the other side of the dojo, where the girl couldn't see her.

She laid her arms on the building, panting. What was her problem? What did she have against Akane to want to fire darts at her? A crack behind her alerted her that the girl had already began her new attack system. She turned around and looked outward. There, just conveniently, was a forest of trees in her view, and a perfect place for someone with a crossbow to hide.

Akane couldn't make out where the girl was, it was too camouflaged to make it out clear enough. Akane stood guard, holding the shield against herself, not exactly sure what she wanted to protect herself against anymore.

Then she heard a click. She was going to fire again. Akane attempted to duck, but it hit her already. A wooden arrow pierced her gi, and the pressure took the arrow and Akane, herself, right through the wall. Akane slid across the nasty floor, scraping her back. The shield had been knocked away from her reach.

The girl jumped through the opening in the wall, stood there waiting. Waiting for what? Akane could think of only one thing. She wanted Akane to make the first move this time. Akane stood, eyed the shield and lunged for the girl, actually surprising her. She knocked the crossbow out of her hands and kicked her in the shin. She stumbled back, horror-stricken by her weakness.

Her eyes brightly flashing, the girl pulled her arm gloves off of her body, and positioned herself in the Mighty Phoenix stance.

Akane was ready. It was kind of funny, but she had a little bit of Ranma's words running through her head, especially 'tomboy,' because at the moment, she represented that well. Maybe not a tomboy, but certainly something masculine, a warrior. Akane was a warrior.

'Then fight like a warrior.' She spoke inside Akane's mind again. She was really starting to creep her out now.

As if on cue, they both went for each other at the same time, and sparks started to fly. Akane's strength was almost perfect match for the girl's strength. They held one of each other's hands in their own, and tried to beat each other with what they had left, weakening their enemy. Akane seemed to be doing good, until she felt a tremendous blow to the abdomen, and was knocked backwards.

Beside her, the shield, was laying, ready for her to pick up. She did, and threw it at the girl, like a frisbee. The girl was smacked in the head, and flew through the hole in the wall. Akane ran for it, the opposite direction, and stumbled over her nunchukus, she had found earlier. What luck she had.

The buzzing began, and one after another, arrows flew at her. Akane twirled around, swinging her nunchukus like a pro, bashing the arrows out of the way. It was like a scene from a Bruce Lee movie. Her proficiency was incredible. She wheeled the ancient weapon with the most beautiful grace.

The girl seemed to want to take the scene in for a moment's time, as Akane mastered the art of the nunchukery(sp?).

Akane thought that maybe the girl wanted to give up this weird battle, however she was wrong, when the girl lifted her bow and shot at Akane again, only this time Akane was not fast enough, and she was hit in the shoulder by an arrow, and when she saw the blood that began to flow freely from her fresh injury, a mixture of heat, exhaustion and shock bounced around in her rambling head, and darkness overwhelmed her. She passed out, and remembered nothing until she woke up ...

TTTTHHTTTT

Wufei roared to a stop on his new Harley. He grabbed some parcels he had picked up in town. One of his few excuses to leave his home.

He had found a low clearing in the middle of a forest, and it was the remains of a highly decorated dojo from the early Japanese civilization. So he had cleared it out, and rebuilt it for his residing preferences.

When he entered his house, he closed the door, removed his shoes and set his parcels down on his coffee table.

A few wisps of hair has been irritating his neck while riding home, so he took out his ponytail. Suddenly a gust of wind blew his slick hair into his face; one of his pet peeves.

He sighed, "I don't remember leaving the window open.." He looked over to the window, and he was right, it was closed, however there was a big chunk of wall missing beside the window.

He stared at it in disbelief. How the heck could this have happened? No one saw or heard it? Anger was fuming out of every part of his body. Who was powerful enough to knock out a dojo wall?

TTTTHHHTTTT

Nabiki ran towards the fire escape as fast as she could. Panting, she didn't understand why this violence was necessary.

'You can run but you can't hide...' The voice in her head tantalized. These voices were not a healthy sign. She wished she could fly. 'Be careful what you wish for...' The voice cried in pure spite.

'SHUT UP' Nabiki screamed back at her inside her own head. 'Please... just jump in the air and float to the ground like a hot air balloon...' she plead with her inner spirits.

"I said..." Nabiki stopped short, and turned. Her opponent was three inches away from her, "Be careful what you wish FOR!" She lassoed Nabiki around the waist, and spun her around then kicked her back, sending her flying over the railing, being held only by the strength of the girl and her chain. As Nabiki flew over the side of the building, the chain tightened around her body, crushing her rib cage. She screamed out in pain, trying to understand why no one noticed what was happening on the roof.

As she hung, upside down, the blood rushing to her head, she looked around for some kind of hope that this was a nightmare. And then she saw her sister, Kasumi being bashed in the head by a metal staff from another woman, who looked similar to the one she was being slain by.

"Kasumi..." She tried to scream, but her lungs could not capacitate with much more oxygen, because of her physical state, it was only a whisper. Tears began to stream up her face. She could do nothing to help her sister. Kasumi was struck again. And Nabiki cried out in pain for her. There was only so much she could take . Being flogged by a ditzy blond was one thing, but watching as your completely innocent older sister was being thrashed was too much to handle. Nabiki's adrenaline exploded. Her eyes bulged from her head and her face turned a shade of purple, but she overcame it, and snapped the chain in half. All at once, air filled her lungs, pressure released from her ribs and she landed on the metal fire escape.

The girl looked over the edge. Nabiki was not impressed, and unexpectedly she was thinking clearer and concise, more now than ever. As the girl looked at her, Nabiki jumped onto the railing, going back upwards; the girl expecting her to climb up and try to fight her once again, but instead, Nabiki kicked the "EXIT" sign at her, breaking glass which pierced her skin, and she cried, falling backwards. Then Nabiki pulled herself up onto the roof again.

She took a moment, looking at the blond, trying to control herself. Nabiki observed the area. She ran towards the stairs, but did not exit. She grabbed the fire extinguisher, pulled the pin and blasted the girl in the face with it, blinding her for a moment, enough time for Nabiki to slam her in the head and knock her out.

All the energy drained from her body and she dropped the extinguisher next to her defeated opponent.

"Good God." She breathed a sigh of relief, "It's over. I'm going home."

She turned the corner of the stairs, to open the door, except that she was hit with the door and struck cold instead...

TTTTHHHTTTT

Trowa was going to observe the circus kids' activities from the roof, so he had an open surrounding. He wasn't upset, but he wasn't thrilled to be the babysitter today. It was the circus troops lunch hour, and their kids were allowed an hour of playtime away from the camp. Today was Trowa's turn to keep an eye on them.

He ascended the last step and tried to open the door. It was slightly jammed, after years of erosion. He kicked it, and it bursted open but somehow did not slam the wall. It was almost like something was there to take the blow, but there was nothing there. Very strange...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alrighty then... I'm done. I included some Gundam Wing, to keep you all from crapping your pants in anticipation, but they are not that significant yet. At least the girls' battles are done now.  
Ja Ane,  
MegamiSilence


End file.
